Family Time!
by CrazieGirlie
Summary: They have all grown up, they got married and had kids. This is just about family life and the secrets about to be uncovered! Zane/Rikki Lewis/Cleo Ash/Emma Will/Bella Elliot/Kim!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is only my second story so please review all comments welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own H2O just add water! I wish I did though **

…

**Character files:**

Name: Lewis McCartney

Age: 35

Spouse: Cleo McCartney

Children: Alexia, Ciaran

Job: Marine biologist

…

Name: Cleo McCartney (nee Sertori)

Age: 34

Spouse: Lewis McCartney

Children: Alexia, Ciaran

Job: Dolphin trainer

…..

Name: Alexia Kimberly McCartney

Nickname: Lexi

Age: 13

Parents: Lewis and Cleo McCartney

Siblings: Ciaran McCartney

…

Name: Ciaran James McCartney

Nickname: C.J

Age: 14

Parents: Lewis and Cleo McCartney

Siblings: Alexia McCartney

….

Name: Zane Bennet

Age: 35

Spouse: Rikki Bennet

Children: Isabel and Christopher

Job: Owner/manager of Rikki's cafe

….

Name: Rikki Bennet (nee Chadwick)

Age: 35

Spouse: Zane Bennet

Children: Isabel and Christopher

Job: Manager/owner of Rikki's café

…

Name: Isabel Elizabeth Bennet

Nickname: Izzie or Izzie B

Age: 13

Parents: Zane and Rikki Bennet

Siblings: Christopher Bennet

…..

Name: Christopher Oliver Bennet

Nickname: Chris

Age: 14

Parents: Zane and Rikki Bennet

Siblings: Isabel Bennet

….

Name: Ash Dove

Age: 36

Spouse: Emma Dove

Children: Maria, Luke

Job: Owner of Gold coast stables and Horse riding instructor

…..

Name: Emma Dove (nee Gilbert)

Age: 34

Spouse: Ash Dove

Children: Maria, Luke

Job: Primary school teacher

….

Name: Maria Lisa Dove

Nickname: RiRi

Age: 13

Parents: Ash and Emma Dove

Siblings: Luke Dove

….

Name: Luke Jonathon Dove

Nickname: Luke

Age: 14

Parents: Ash and Emma Dove

Siblings: Maria Dove

…..

Name: William (will) Benjamin

Age: 35

Spouse: Bella Benjamin

Children: Charles, Madison

Job: Champion Free diver

…

Name: Isabella (Bella) Benjamin (nee Hartley)

Age: 33

Spouse: Will Benjamin

Children: Charles, Madison

Job: Personal Trainer

….

Name: Charles Samuel Benjamin

Nickname: Charlie

Age: 14

Parents: Will and Bella Benjamin

Siblings: Madison

…

Name: Madison Rebecca Benjamin

Nickname: Maddie

Age: 13

Parents: Will and Bella Benjamin

Siblings: Charles

…

Name: Elliot Gilbert

Age: 29

Spouse: Kim Gilbert

Children: Mellissa

Job: Lawyer

….

Name: Kimberley (Kim) Gilbert (nee sertori)

Age: 28

Spouse: Elliot Gilbert

Children: Mellissa

Job: Science teacher

…

Name: Mellissa Jayne Gilbert

Nickname: Mell

Age: 4

Parents: Elliot and Kim Gilbert

Siblings: None


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Same as first chapter!**

The McCartney Household Alexia's (Lexi) POV

I sat on my sofa with my brother Ciaran he is only a year older than me but treats me like I am 10 years younger than him. Sometimes it is good but at times it is bad.

My Mom was in the kitchen making dinner, she works at the marine park as a dolphin trainer so she gets home at four in the afternoon.

However my dad is a marine biologist so he doesn't get home until around six pm.

I love my parents they are amazing I can tell them anything but sometimes I feel that they aren't sharing all their secrets!

I am average height, I have brown wavy hair like my mums , blue eyes like my dad and my skin is quite tanned after all I do spend most of my time at the beach.

I don't know what it is I just seem to love the water like it is part of me.

I like school I love science of course but my favourite subject is English. I have a creative imagination well that is what my headmaster says, plus my English teacher just happens to be my aunt Kim.

I have seven best friends, some people that I have too many but they are more than my friends they are like my siblings, I include my brother as one of my friends but I have known our group since I was born I am the youngest by about a month.

There are four girls including me, Izzie Bennet, RiRi Dove and Maddie Benjamin and then there are the boys.

My brother CJ McCartney of course, Chris Bennet, Luke dove and Charlie Benjamin.

When our parents were younger they were just like us all eight of them together almost all the time.

Actually they still are always together they have a really strong bond and that works great for us kids.

Ciaran's (CJ) POV

While I was sitting next to my sister I was doing my homework other one and only thing I don't like about school. My favourite is science I guess I take after my dad.

I am quite tall, I have blonde hair and tanned skin I have brown eyes just like my mom.

I share the same group of friends as my sister we are all really close and it helps that we all count ourselves as family.

My mom is really cool all my friends love her and my dad is a geek but he always knows the right thing to say. They are both really kind and caring but they also keep secrets from Lexi and I.

Cleo's POV

I was in the kitchen looking at my kids, they were the opposite of me and my sister Kim we were always fighting and disagreeing. CJ and Lexi get along really well.

We have a perfect little family.

When Lewis and I found out we were having a baby we decided to not tell him or her about my mermaidness unless they were one themselves.

But we knew one day we would have to tell them and give them a choice of becoming either a merman or mermaid when they were old enough to understand and control their powers.

I was just reminiscing about when the kids were babies they were so cute and all our friends' children were adorable together when the front door opened.

My husband Lewis had just walked in he smiled and said hello to the kids then he walked over to me and gave me a passionate kiss.

Lewis POV

All Cleo and I could hear from the living room was our children shouting at us and saying that it was disgusting.

We turned around to look at them; we laughed at their faces then went back to kissing. They did not look pleased.

It was funny for us.

We sat down to eat dinner; we then talked about our days. This had become the daily routine since they had started school on the Gold coast.

I hadn't regretted not telling the kids about Cleo, Rikki, Emma and Bella. They were too young they probably wouldn't understand fully.

Cleo and I were happy about how things had turned out, our little family is perfect the way it is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: You know what I am going to say!**

Bennet household

Isabel's (izzie) POV

I am just like my mother Rikki Bennet.

I have her personality I am a feisty and determined thirteen year old.

I have blonde curly hair and pale skin. I personally think my blue eyes are my best asset.

My brother Chris and I have a love-hate relationship we share nearly everything including our friends, it is funny when our group of friends and our parents group go out together we joke that it is the first and second generation of our huge family.

Our one big family is made up of four little ones.

You have

The McCartney's: Lewis, Cleo, CJ and Lexi

The Benjamin's: Will, Bella, Charlie and Maddie

The Dove's: Ash, Emma, Luke and RiRi

And then there is us The Bennet's: Zane, Rikki, Chris and me Izzie.

Chris' POV

I spend most of my time at my parents café, Named after my mother, Rikki's Café!

I am always sat at my favourite table normally with my sister or my friends but right now I am doing boring homework.

I am very tall I have jet black hair and blue eyes; I am more like my dad than my mom.

I am totally different to my sister but I think that is sometimes helpful, we don't always get along but I guess we will always love each other no matter what.

My parents rarely get home before 6:30 pm so Izzie and I hang out at the beach with our friends.

We all really love it there, everyone loves the water and the first and second generation as we call it go to Mako Island every Sunday just to hang out and have a barbecue.

Mom and dad are really cool, but they are really secretive and me and my sister are determined to find out that one big obvious secret.

It is proving hard.

Rikki's POV

Zane and I were in the office making out when there was a knock at the door and in walked our oldest child Chris.

He immediately turned around and walked back out again.

I looked at Zane and laughed, it is those sorts of moments that make having a family worthwhile.

A little while later we had told most of the staff to go home so Zane the kids and I worked for a little bit before handing over to Zane's sister to take care of the café until tomorrow.

I got pregnant around the same time as Cleo and as group we decided not to tell any of our future kids about being mermaids until we agreed that they were all definitely ready.

Zane and I didn't like being so secretive but we knew it was for the best.

It was also our idea to go to Mako every week us girls could go swimming, the guys can do the barbecue and the kids can go exploring and just have fun.

It is one of our huge family's traditions.

Zane's POV

We live in a three story, seven bedroomed house. I guess that is the good thing about having money.

Chris and Izzie each have room that are opposite each other on the top floor there is another room on the floor, we call it the top living room.

It has a huge TV, two sofa beds, four game consoles and musical instruments.

Whenever we have all four families together we always go to our house, the kids upstairs and the adults downstairs.

I sometimes think we have too much space.

The café had been going so well that we decided to open up more all-around Australia they were getting more and more popular.

Rikki and I spend most of our time based at the Gold coast café but sometimes we travel to the others all around the country. The kids love it!

We don't regret not telling the kids about the girls. We know we will when the time is wright.

**Hi sorry it I so short it is 10:00 pm I have school tomorrow and I am really tied. Today overall I have posted four chapters for different stories I am on a roll. Hopefully I can post another chapter tonight if I can't then it will probably be tomorrow or sometime in the week.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so this chapter is probably going to be shorter than the other just because I want to get to the real story and I have used most of the information I wanted to include already thanks please Review!**

**Disclaimer: Same old same old.**

Benjamin Household

Madison's (Maddie) POV

I had just been talking to my friend Lexi when my mom walked in with one of her clients.

She is a personal trainer so we changed our basement into a gym; she takes all her clients down there to work.

Me and my mom are really close and quite similar; I have blonde hair, blue eyes and tanned skin.

My absolute favourite places on earth are the beach, my house, Mako Island and Rikki's café my auntie rikki and uncle Zane own the place it is like my second home.

Our friends (I say our because my brother and I share the same friends) and their parents are our family not literally but they definitely feel like we are all related.

We spend most of our time together.

My dad is really cool and everybody always asks us if we are related, he is kind of a celebrity in Australia.

Charles' (Charlie) POV

My dad is Will Benjamin champion free diver; we are a very sporty family.

My sister and I have always been somehow connected to the water but I guess that is from my dad.

I look more like my mom than I do my dad; I have blonde hair, tanned skin and blue eyes.

My mom and dad tell us nearly everything and I say nearly because I know there is one secret that they won't tell us, we really want to know what it is.

Whenever we go to mako as a huge group our moms always disappear it is weird but I guess we just have to try and get our parents to spill.

Maddie and I look really similar but that is probably the only way you would be able to tell that we are related that and the water thing.

We are totally different but I think that is what makes us such good friends.

Bella's POV

I had just taken my client down to the gym and I got a text t from will, he was out at a university doing a speech about living the dream; he said he would be home around 6:00 pm, just in time for dinner.

Will and I got married young but we waited a long time to have the kids and all of us mermaids got pregnant at around the same time, a big coincidence.

I wasn't too happy about not telling the kids about our mermaid situation at first but I warmed up to the idea after will showed me that it wasn't going to be that bad and that they would be told when the time was right.

It is hard keeping the secret but the girls and I can go swimming and use our powers just not as often as we used to, but having a family is worth it.

I think that all the kids are starting to catch on that something is wrong; they are teenagers now so it shouldn't be too long until they are ready.

Will's POV

An old friend of mine had asked me to do a speech about my job and how I am living the dream.

I wouldn't call it that.

It is more of my sister Sophie's dream, I lost contact with Sophie just after Bella and I got married but by then my career had just begun to take off.

Our gang all started to get married after we did and it was amazing just how happy we all were.

We took trips to mako at least three times a week and the girls would go whenever they felt like it, we also used it as a couples retreat.

About four years after we got married all the girls started to get pregnant, we all knew that it was about to change but we didn't mind that much because of course we were all about have our own little families.

I knew that not telling the kids was the right choice but I had to persuade Bella, let's just say it took a long time but we did it in the end, she realised that I was right like most of the time.

**Again sorry it is so short but it means I can get more chapters done!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it?

The Dove Household

Maria's (RiRi) POV

Our family, me my mum my dad and my brother we have a rule, we have to tell each other everything.

But lately I don't think that mom and dad are sticking to that rule.

They are always whispering and sneaking of and they think that Luke and I just don't notice.

I look just like my mom, Blonde hair blue eyes and I love swimming and the water just like my mom did when she was my age.

But I also am like my dad, he owns Gold coast stables, I have my own horse Honey she is adorable I absolutely love riding too.

Because my mum is a primary school teacher she gets home pretty early but then she has marking so she doesn't really get home until around 4:30 pm and with dad it changes due to how much work he has.

Luke's POV

RiRi is not just my sister she is also my friend oh and we also have the same group of friends, the enormous eight that is what people call us.

Ok so we are a big group but it just works for us, sometimes we split into two groups.

The boys and the girls.

Because my dad owns the stables we have ridden since we were little we all have a horse each, my mom has coffee, my dad has Frazer, RiRi has honey and I have boggle (he has weird eyes it is so funny).

I also love the water, swimming and the beach, all eight of us do.

I think that me and RiRi must get it from our mom, he was like a champion swimmer when she was a teenager.

Nan, granddad and Uncle Elliot all say she just stopped really suddenly; apparently it was all a big mystery.

Our family rule is really great but I think that mom and dad are being really secretive but RiRi keeps telling me that it is nothing, I personally disagree.

I am quite tall I have brown hair and blue eyes

Emma's POV

Ash and I are really happy at the moment; it is probably the best time in our lives right now.

We have two great kids a perfect marriage and amazing friends, every week at Mako Island I feel like my life has turned out just the way I always wanted it to.

We got married quite late compared to the other couples in our group and we had the kids quite early into our marriage.

When I was pregnant with Maria there were a few complications and we thought that maybe she could have been born with a mermaid gene?

We weren't worried or angry we were just quite aware.

Just to be sure we asked Lewis to deliver her and luckily she wasn't lumbered with our secret, we were relieved we thought that all the kids could choose if they wanted to be a mermaid or merman when they were a lot older.

We all knew that it would definitely be hard to keep our secret for so long but it was worth it.

They had a perfectly normal childhood and we knew they would have a choice of what to do with the rest of their lives.

Ash's POV

I was still at the stables when Emma, Luke and Maria walked in, they were all smiling at me like they wanted something.

Emma and Maria fluttered their eyelashes and Luke used his puppy eyes.

I was no longer Mr invincible I laughed then asked them what they wanted.

They only wanted to go on a trek with the horses; I loved tour family treks especially if there was a picnic to go with it.

The sun was shining and I looked at my little family, I would do absolutely anything for them they were my world.

When there was a risk with Maria we were worried but I knew that Emma and I could take whatever was coming our way, we were strong and we had great friends.

And it is those great friend that have been there for us all the way, every single day week month year and decade that has past.

We are the sixteen people that no-one can break up.

**Again sorry about the length just have the Gilberts to do then I can start on the real story.**

**CrazieGirlie over and out! (well until the next chapter which will probably be tonight 3 chapter in 3 hours I am on a roll!) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own H2o just add water!**

Gilbert Household

Mellissa's POV

My mommy is Kim Gilbert she used to be Kim Sertori but then she married my daddy Elliot Gilbert, then I was born. My friends call me Mell but my family call me Lissie don't ask me why.

I have four cousins on my mom's side there is her sister Auntie Cle, Uncle Lewis and then my cousins Lexi and CJ.

Then on my dad's side there is his sister Auntie Emma (who also happens to be my teacher) Uncle ash and my cousins RiRi and Luke.

Sometimes my aunts and uncles invite our family to Mako Island for barbecues, it is really fun everyone really likes me and I go exploring with my cousins and their friends.

Kim's POV

After Bella and will's wedding Elliot and I started dating and about six years later we got married (we were engaged for two years.)

We really wanted a family so we were overjoyed when I found I was pregnant, during my pregnancy I was quite clumsy I kept falling over so my sister and Elliot's sister used to come and help me round the house.

To say thank you for their help Elliot and I invited Cleo, Lewis, Emma, Ash, rikki, Zane, Bella, and will round to our house for a dinner party, a child free zone.

I was carrying some glasses of water and tripped before I knew it I could see all the guys standing behind their wives backs before the girls turned into MERMAIDS!

Elliot and I were in shock, the girls explained their situation and we were still shocked.

But it is four years later and we got used to the idea and sometimes they invite us to their weekly Mako Island trips.

Elliot's POV

Kim and I have been together for nearly twelve years now, she was my first proper girlfriend.

We had Lissie and we thought we couldn't get any happier, we had just found out about the girls.

Yes we were surprised but we felt that there were now no more secrets to hide, Emma and I had always been really close and I felt we had been drifting apart.

The situation brought us back together.

For Kim and Cleo It brought them closer than ever, they haven't had a fight since then (well not a huge one), we were all getting along great and have done ever since.

With Kim being an English teacher she gets to see our nieces and nephews a lot more than I do because I am a lawyer I have less time on my hands but we try and see everyone regularly.

**Sorry this is a REALLY short chapter but now I can start on the actual story YAY.**


	7. Chapter 7

A.N: Yes now for the actual story, please tell me if its rubbish!

**Disclaimer: I really don't own it.**

Mako Island

Isabel's (izzie) POV

It is Sunday and Sunday is Mako day!

We all meet up at mom and dad's café, when my parents aren't there then they let my dad's half-sister Lillie take over.

Apparently my dad only got back into contact with his mom about a year before Chris was born; we are really close to Nan and Auntie Lillie.

We wait until all the others get here then we take dad's boat to the island, normally our moms get there before us.

They go on Uncle Lewis's boat;It has always been that way.

This week Kim and Elliot are coming and bringing Mell, god she is the cutest thing.

Whenever we go to mako we do the same things week after week, first we go get our moms they are always at the moon pool, and then we go exploring.

What our parents don't know that is we found this little hideout we spend most of our time there, our dads always do a barbecue but normally it is not a good one.

But this week is different, it is Mell's birthday, I can't believe she is only going to be five she is so mature it is scary!

Alexia's (Lexi) POV

Mako is my second home I have spent nearly every Sunday there since I was born, I always sneak off when we get there; I go to my own little place.

No one else knows about it, well apart from my mum.

She showed me it when I was just four; she said that when she and my dad first got together she apparently found about being pregnant with me there.

Uncle Zane's boat is massive well it is far bigger than my dad's; I really don't know how mum and my aunts all fit in dad's boat. (They are not my actual aunts and uncles just very close friend almost like a family)

My friends are all sitting on the bench opposite me talking to each other while looking and pointing at the island.

Anyway my cousin is turning five and I got her the best birthday present (in fact I almost kept it for myself!) I got her a dress up mermaid tail she is going to look so cute.

When I was little my parents used to tell CJ and me stories about mythical creatures from the sea, my favourite was always the mermaid.

My mum and dad used to think it was funny, I would ask for mermaid food for tea; my room was blue it had bubbles and coral painted on it then a huge life-size mermaid right In the middle of the wall I stuck little fish stickers all over the plain blue parts.

I used to call it my little sea-world.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when someone shouted at me to get off the boat because we had arrived.

I looked up to see the huge volcano in the distance, the island is beautiful just beautiful.

My mom waved at me and I sat next to her and Auntie Kim.

**Four Hours later:**

Maria's (RiRi) POV

We had just finished singing happy birthday to my cousin when Uncle Elliot and Auntie Kim stood up and said they had some news.

"Thank you for inviting us here for Lissie's birthday it has been great, but for the real news" Elliot looked at Kim and she continued.

"I am pregnant" she rushed through her sentence then beamed at everyone.

Suddenly all you could hear were congratulations from everyone; Mell was looking at her parents with pride.

She knew she was going to be a sister, I felt a tug on my trouser leg and I looked down; there was my cousin she whispered to me "I hope it is a girl!"

All I could do was chuckle.

Madison's (Maddie) POV

Kimmy and Elliot had just announced they were having a baby; everyone was ecstatic a new addition to the already huge family.

I felt like an exited puppy bounding around its new home, in fact everyone did.

With the rush of the initial shock and excitement everything had calmed down, us kids had taken off to go explore not that we didn't know about every nook and cranny on this island, the moms had gone down to the moon pool( their favourite place on the island).

We are allowed in the moon cave just not in the water; it is the most beautiful space I have ever seen; covered in blue crystals and tiny waterfalls the whole place is like heaven.

Anyway I was sat with my friends and my brother just having some tea, it was burnt; typical of my dad and uncles!

It is the start of the holidays next week (thank god), everyone's staying on the gold cost for the whole of the six weeks that school is off.

We will probably spend a lot of the time with our parents on the beach and at Rikki's.

Ciaran's (CJ) POV

Yes another cousin, I have always loved kids and I really want o be a teacher like my aunt Kim, when we are all older it is going to be like an assortment of sweets.

Me I am going to be a teacher, Lexi wants to be an author, Chris and Izzie want to run Rikki's of course, Maddie wants to be a dolphin trainer like my mum, Luke wants to be a chef, RiRi is determined to be an actress/singer and Charlie wants to be a fisherman!

We are all so similar but so different at the same time, it is so funny.

Our dreams are really big and we know that we will have to work hard to get them, but what would life be like if everything was handed to you on a plate.

You need to work hard in life!

**(Yes 1,017 words including these if it were just the story it would be exactly 1,000!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okey dokey 3 day weekend rock on LOL! By the way this is Kim-centric.**

Gold Coast High School, Year 9 English

Luke's POV

Year 9 English is one of my favourite subjects, although I want to be a chef I would also love to be and author or something to do with English.

This year we have all been lucky enough to have our favourite teacher, Mrs Gilbert.

She is also known too Lexi, CJ, RiRi and I as Auntie Kim; we are so lucky to have a relative or in some cases a very close friend as a teacher, but sometimes it is really annoying.

She is definitely harder on the eight of us than she is with her other students and she can ALWAYS tell when we are lying!

It is funny she has a big baby bump and waddles everywhere, no offence to her but she is only four months pregnant but she has the biggest bump I have ever seen.

I couldn't hold my laughter in anymore, I was giggling so much I couldn't breathe next thing I knew I was being taken out of the class by Mrs Gilbert.

"Right Luke why were you laughing" she asked me with a serious face that just made me laugh more.

I answered while stopping the laughter momentarily "Kim have you seen yourself you look nine months pregnant not four".

She started to laugh which made me set off again!

"Are you sure that you are not carrying quadruplets in there?" I said while still laughing.

"I am seriously doubting that there is just one little girl or boy in there!" she pointed to her stomach then to me and then to the classroom.

I composed myself then entered the classroom with my teacher/aunt behind me.

Kim's POV

After I had talked to Luke I called Elliot to take me to the hospital for my scan after school.

It was my four month scan and we can finally find out the gender of our little baby.

I am so exited!

The Hospital scan room

The nurse put the gel on my stomach; I nearly screamed it was so cold.

For about three minutes she was moving the electric thingy around my tummy and then she stopped suddenly and I started to get really nervous.

"Ok Mr and Mrs Gilbert" she started to talk, she then pointed to a point on the screen "that is your baby there"; we were beaming at the little thing on the screen.

"I see you are very happy" she said to us while smiling she continued, "but there is another thing I need to tell you do you see this thing here" she asked while pointing to the screen; we nodded "well that there is your second baby, you are having twins!

twins, Twins, TWINS!

I looked up at Elliot he seemed to be just as surprised as I was but he was happy and I suppose I was too.

"So nurse do you know what the genders are?" I asked in a surprisingly calm tone.

She turned to look at the screen and her notes "Mr and Mrs Gilbert I am pleased to say you are having two girls!"

Rikki's Café, later that day.

Cleo's POV

Clewis, that is what Kim called Lewis and I when we started dating.

I was just wondering where my annoying little sister had gone; I loved the new grown up Kim she was the best sister I could have ever wished for and we still had our fights but sometimes I miss the utter dislike we had for each other when our mom was around.

Sibling rivalry is healthy.

I was over the moon when she and Elliot stared dating, Lewis and I had been together for years and she always had been slightly jealous that I had a boyfriend and she didn't.

It was so obvious that they liked each other and we all knew that they would get together someday, and boy was that a day to remember!

As they walked over to our favourite booth she called everyone over, obviously he kids were standing up as they are young.

"Okay everyone listening "Kim had said in quite an authoritive voice.

"okay so you all know that Kim is pregnant, well we went to her scan and found out that we are having a girl!" after Elliot had said that everyone had gushed and congratulated them.

But Kim started to talk again "wait everyone there is more" everyone was looking at each other as if to ask anyone whether they knew what she was talking about.

"Not only are we having a girl we are actually having two girls, we are having wins!"

After Kim had finished speaking all hell let loose everyone was screaming and trying to all hug Kim at once, it was carnage.

After everything had calmed down Kim pulled me aside.

"Cleo can you help me tell Sam and dad about the twin thing he doesn't actually know I am pregnant yet, of course he will when I walk in but he might freak on me?"

I could only reply with a hug and the words "yes of course".

The Sertori Household

Sam's POV

The doorbell went I went to open the door and found my oldest step daughter Cleo.

"Hey mom" Cleo had said while waving her hand **(A/N let's just say that Cleo and Kim call her mom now).**

She stepped into the house revealing a very pregnant Kim; I squealed and before I knew it don was by my side with his baseball bat.

I looked over to him and laughed it was like he was stuck in time, his mouth wide open looking at his youngest daughter.

Fifteen minutes later

Don's POV

So my little baby girl was pregnant again but this time with TWINS.

Where have my baby daughters gone, don't get me wrong I do love my grandkids but I miss my little girls!

**Okay the 8****th**** chapter is finally up, you have no idea how many times I wrote the chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey just me again**** (look at the top for new characters! And I have updated ages and stuff. Enjoy =D)**

**Character files:**

…

Name: Arianna Elizabeth Gilbert

Nickname: Annie/Ari

Age: 2 months

Parents: Elliot and Kim Gilbert

Siblings: Mellissa and Ava-Kate

…

Name: Ava-Kate Gilbert

Nickname: Katy

Age: 2 months

Parents: Elliot and Kim Gilbert

….

Name: Lewis McCartney

Age: 36

Spouse: Cleo McCartney

Children: Alexia, Ciaran

Job: Marine biologist

…

Name: Cleo McCartney (nee Sertori)

Age: 35

Spouse: Lewis McCartney

Children: Alexia, Ciaran

Job: Dolphin trainer

…..

Name: Alexia Kimberly McCartney

Nickname: Lexi

Age: 14

Parents: Lewis and Cleo McCartney

Siblings: Ciaran McCartney

…

Name: Ciaran James McCartney

Nickname: C.J

Age: 15

Parents: Lewis and Cleo McCartney

Siblings: Alexia McCartney

….

Name: Zane Bennet

Age: 36

Spouse: Rikki Bennet

Children: Isabel and Christopher

Job: Owner/manager of Rikki's cafe

….

Name: Rikki Bennet (nee Chadwick)

Age: 36

Spouse: Zane Bennet

Children: Isabel and Christopher

Job: Manager/owner of Rikki's café

…

Name: Isabel Elizabeth Bennet

Nickname: Izzie or Izzie B

Age: 14

Parents: Zane and Rikki Bennet

Siblings: Christopher Bennet

…..

Name: Christopher Oliver Bennet

Nickname: Chris

Age: 15

Parents: Zane and Rikki Bennet

Siblings: Isabel Bennet

….

Name: Ash Dove

Age: 37

Spouse: Emma Dove

Children: Maria, Luke

Job: Owner of Gold coast stables and Horse riding instructor

…..

Name: Emma Dove (nee Gilbert)

Age: 35

Spouse: Ash Dove

Children: Maria, Luke

Job: Primary school teacher

….

Name: Maria Lisa Dove

Nickname: RiRi

Age: 14

Parents: Ash and Emma Dove

Siblings: Luke Dove

….

Name: Luke Jonathon Dove

Nickname: Luke

Age: 15

Parents: Ash and Emma Dove

Siblings: Maria Dove

…..

Name: William (will) Benjamin

Age: 36

Spouse: Bella Benjamin

Children: Charles, Madison

Job: Champion Free diver

…

Name: Isabella (Bella) Benjamin (nee Hartley)

Age: 34

Spouse: Will Benjamin

Children: Charles, Madison

Job: Personal Trainer

….

Name: Charles Samuel Benjamin

Nickname: Charlie

Age: 15

Parents: Will and Bella Benjamin

Siblings: Madison

…

Name: Madison Rebecca Benjamin

Nickname: Maddie

Age: 14

Parents: Will and Bella Benjamin

Siblings: Charles

…

Name: Elliot Gilbert

Age: 30

Spouse: Kim Gilbert

Children: Mellissa, Arianna and Ava-Kate

Job: Lawyer

….

Name: Kimberley (Kim) Gilbert (nee sertori)

Age: 29

Spouse: Elliot Gilbert

Children: Mellissa, Arianna and Ava-Kate

Job: Science teacher

…

Name: Mellissa Jayne Gilbert

Nickname: Mell

Age: 5 and a half

Parents: Elliot and Kim Gilbert

Siblings: Arianna and Ava-Kate


	10. AN

A/N: Hi sorry I haven't updated in a while; I am halfway through a chapter at the moment!

It has been really hectic at my house at the moment my little sis broke her leg ad is on crutches, my brother got married (I was a bridesmaid) and my big sister is about to have TWINS (her due date is tomorrow) and I have loads of exams! Not to mention my best friend just broke up with her boyfriend, I feel like I am living in a soap opera!

Please review it is what gives me the inspiration, Lots of Love Millie!


	11. Chapter 10

**After this chapter I really need to focus on the mermaids and their families!**

**Please welcome: Arianna Elizabeth Gilbert and Ava-Kate Gilbert**

Seven months later (the twins are two months old)

Mellissa's (Mell/Lissie) POV

My sisters don't ever stop crying but I do love them, although they are cuter than me!

Arianna has bright blue eyes blonde hair like dad's and Ava-Kate has bright blue eyes too but brown hair like my mom's; there are identical twins, everything is the same well apart from the hair colour!

My mom isn't working at the moment because the babies need looking after, everyone had their birthdays before Annie and Katy were born but mine is just after theirs which means they will get to go to Mako for the first time. YAY!

Charles' (Charlie) POV

School UGH!

My friends and my sister are all feeling the same way I am; without Kim as our teacher, English sucks.

We didn't really realise it until after she left, school is really not my favourite place in the world but I still like it I mean if I want to get a good job then I am going to have to work or it I know that!

Any way tonight we are going to Rikki's to do homework and just hang out like normal, I have so much homework it is unreal.

I get that homework is necessary but seriously I think I must have piece from every lesson I had today!

Rikki's Cafe

Isabella's (Bella) POV

Oh my gosh rikki and Zane have made tonight an open mic night, and they want me to sing.

It's great except the fact that the eight kids have no idea I can sing actually now I think about it I don't think Emma and ash know either.

This is going to be so embarrassing.

No-One's POV

"Alright then welcome to open mic night!" rikki said with enthusiasm.

Everyone started to cheer and clap.

"Okay first up we have Bella Benjamin!" rikki handed the microphone over to Bella.

All the kids and Ash and Emma looked surprised and the others just smiled.

As she started to sing they looked surprised "hey Maddie, Charlie I didn't know your mom could sing" whispered a very smiley Izzie.

Maddie and Charlie looked at each other then Charlie answered "neither did we!"

Bella walked off stage and hurried back to her friends.

Madison's (Maddie) POV

Wow my mom can seriously sing I mean she can SERIOUSLY sing!

It's fair to say that most of us were surprised, we knew that mom was in a band that played at Rikki's café before we were all born but I thought that she played an instrument or something like Uncle Lewis.

Mom caught us all staring at us she giggled and just told us to get back to our homework.

Good old mom!

When I had finished most of my homework I left the kids table and went over to the counter where all the adults were.

I asked mom if she could step outside with me to talk, I just wanted to ask her about something.

No-One's POV

Maddie and Bella were stood under the Rikki's café sign having a mother daughter conversation.

"Mom why did you never tell us you could sing" asked a slightly upset Maddie

"Oh baby I didn't think it was that important, you guys never really showed an interest in my teenage years" Bella was trying to comfort her daughter but she was failing miserably.

"Mom the girls and I were actually thinking that we should find out about all our mom's childhood and teenage years, It would be really cool and maybe the boy could find out about all our dad's!" Maddie rushed through her sentence; it were as if she couldn't wait to finish it.

Bella's face dropped, she looked almost worried and Maddie could tell something was wrong.

"Maddie can you just wait until I ask the others?" Bella asked

"Yeah sure Mom take as long as you need." They turned around and walked back to their seats.

Rikki's POV

Bella walked back in with Maddie, and when she sat down she looked really worried.

She told us about the kids wanting to find out about our past; that includes all the breakups, charlotte and most importantly our Mermaidness!

Closing time at Rikki's café 

Zane and I were in our office discussing the main event of this evening; it was just us and our kids left in the café.

I had proposed earlier in the evening that we just tell them about us before they find out about it themselves, it would probably be easier and the kids would probably respect us more if we did it that way.

But in the end we decided against it.


	12. Carry on?

Hey, First of all thank you for taking the time to read this and second of all I am really busy at the moment; I am debating whether or not I should carry on with this story. I have writer's block and it is really starting to annoy me. I get my inspiration from reviews so I am saying if I get around 10 reviews in the next week I will carry on with this story, if not then I will put it on hiatus until further notice!

Lots of love Millie x


End file.
